Let the night cover us
by Matrioszka
Summary: To miał być szybki numer na imprezie. Nic specjalnego. Kto mógł przewidzieć jak bardzo zmieni się życie Lovino Vargasa, lekkoducha i imprezowicza, po poznaniu Antonia Carriedo? AU, Spamano, BoyxBoy, yandere!Spain x Romano, różne parringi. M na wszelki wypadek
1. Luxuria

- Lovi, serio mówisz? – Elizavieta przerwała mieszanie słomką swojego soku, wybałuszając na mnie oczy.

Smętnie kiwnąłem głową, zaciskając palce na szklance wypełnionej colą z lodem. – To koniec. Tym razem ten zbok przesadził. – Puściłem naczynie, przykładając chłodną dłoń do policzka. Przyniosło mi to chwilową ulgę. – Kurwa, jak nie umiał utrzymać kutasa w spodniach, to nie trzeba było pakować się w związek! – Wybuchnąłem, uderzając pięścią w blat. Niezbyt mocno. Nie żebym bał się bólu, czy coś.

Para siedząca przy stoliku obok nas zaczęła coś do siebie szeptać, rzucając mi znaczące spojrzenia. Przestali, gdy pokazałem im środkowy palec.

Eliza wciąż patrzyła na mnie z półotwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, więc chwilowo zapanowało między nami milczenie.

Zgadza się, pierwszy raz od trzech lat byłem singlem.

Kochałem mojego chłopaka, okej? Mogłem mu wybaczyć jedną zdradę. Przy dziesiątej nie wytrzymałem. Uhh! Samo wypowiadanie imienia tego _bastardo_ wywoływało odruch wymiotny! Byłem wkurzony bardziej niż zwykle.

Przymknąłem oczy, czując nadchodzącą migrenę. – Jutro ma wpaść po swoje rzeczy. – Dodałem zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – I to wszystko teraz, kiedy nawet wynajęliśmy razem mieszkanie! Dupek!

Elizavieta w końcu zamknęła usta, przyglądając mi się ze współczuciem. - Ten gość był totalną porażką Lovinio. Dobrze, że cię nie skrzywdził… eee… mocniej niż teraz. – Oznajmiła, zapewne chcąc bym poczuł się lepiej. Co dziwne, pomogło.

- Co nie? Dupek mył zęby raz na dwa dni.

- Albo pamiętasz jak nie brał pryszniców, kiedy byliśmy z Feliciano nad jeziorem?

-Bleee. Potem się dziwił, że nie chciałem z nim spać w jednym łóżku! Jak on to powiedział? – Chrząknąłem głośno – _„Ma puce chérie! I tak się dzisiaj kąpałem!" – _Parsknąłem śmiechem, a Elizavieta razem ze mną.

Nasza przyjaźń była dość… specyficzna. Tak naprawdę mnie i ją łączyły tylko dwie rzeczy – mój brat oraz imprezy. Feliciano i Eliza poznali się w szkole średniej, gdzie – chcąc nie chcąc -zostałem zmuszony by się z nią zakolegować. Kiedy mój brat wyjechał dwa miesiące temu na wymianę uczniowską do Niemiec, zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Najwyraźniej instynkt macierzyński Elizy mocno ucierpiał po wyjeździe mojego ciotowatego braciszka i na gwałt potrzebowała drugiego Vargasa jako substytutu. Ja natomiast miałem dość spędzania całego czasu z moim ( byłym już) chłopakiem. Muszę przyznać, że ta znajomość wyszła nam na dobre.

Eliza była pierwszą osobą do której zadzwoniłem zaraz po wywaleniu eksa za drzwi. Kiedy usłyszała moje (bardzo męskie!) popłakiwanie, wiedziała co robić.

Teraz siedzieliśmy w całkiem przytulniej ( ale trochę tandetnej jak na moje standardy) knajpce w centrum miasta, pijąc na jej koszt.

- _Cazzo._ – Powiedziałem, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- No i popatrz na to z innej strony… wreszcie będziesz mógł się wyszaleć i robić coś _bardzo niegrzecznego._ Przy tamtym idiocie strasznie przycichłeś. – Dziewczyna złapała słomkę zębami, w zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, osuszając do dna szklankę soku. Kiedy uniosła wzrok, zauważyłem w jej oczach niepokojące ogniki. – Lovi… Wiem czego ci dzisiaj trzeba. – Mruknęła, nachylając się w moją stronę. Popatrzyłem na przyjaciółkę z zainteresowaniem, również nieco pochylając głowę. Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do ust, jakby chciała mi coś szepnąć, ale nagle wybuchła śmiechem.

-Prze… przepraszam. – Wydusiła, energicznie wachlując się ręką. – Dobra, robimy tak – Odwiozę cię do domu, przebierzemy się w jakieś zgrabne ciuszki i lecimy na imprezę!

- Imprezę? – Powtórzyłem, nieco marszcząc nos. – Do kogo?

- Czy to ważne?

- Owszem. - Wyprostowałem się, przywołując na usta krzywy uśmieszek. Ponownie złapałem za szklankę z napojem, przestawiając ją do ust. – Jeśli wyprawia ją jakiś znajomy mojego…

- Okeej! Aluzja załapana. – Prychnęła. - Znasz tego nadzianego gościa z Ameryki? Jak mu tam… Jones? To ten, co wbił się na imprezę do Ivana razem z trzema skrzynkami Jacka dwa miesiące temu.

Uniosłem brwi, ostrożnie odkładając szklankę na stolik. – Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Oszczędzając ci szczegółów, zachciało mu się własnego Projektu X. Dzisiaj rano wysłał przez Facebooka zaproszenia wszystkim znajomym, znajomym znajomych i tak dalej…

- Nadziany dupek… - Mruknąłem z pewnym, ale niezbyt wielkim, podziwem. – Więc co? Wbijamy się bez zaproszenia?

- Coś ty! Myślisz, że nas by nie zaprosił? – Elizavieta przewróciła oczami. – To jak?

Chwile myślałem nad jej propozycją. Jutro powinienem być raczej wypoczęty, żeby oddać eksowi jego rzeczy i oprzeć się jego błaganiom o wybaczenie. Z drugiej strony… Mam rezygnować z dobrej zabawy przez tego dupka, kolejny raz, nawiasem mówiąc? Najwyżej mu nie otworzę i będzie musiał przyjść w poniedziałek. Jak przez weekend nie będzie miał dostępu do swoich mazideł, nauczy się wstrzemięźliwości.

- Lovi, jesteśmy piękni, młodzi i zepsuci do szpiku kości! Co innego, prócz imprezowania mamy robić w sobotni wieczór?

- Dobra _bella_, piszę się na to! – Wstałem, przyciągając uwagę kelnera, który podbiegł do nas niemal w podskokach.

- Rachunek prosimy. – Powiedziała Elizavieta, sięgając do swojej torebki po portfel. Znalezienie go, zajmie wieki.

Baby.

Wpadłem do mieszkania, ledwie mogąc złapać oddech. Miałem dziesięć minut na przygotowanie i ani chwili do stracenia. Winda jak zwykle nie działała, a mieszkałem na dziesiątym piętrze. Szaleńczy bieg po schodach, który przed chwilą zakończyłem był tak samo niebezpieczny jak efektowny. I jeszcze _signora_ Accardi koniecznie chciała wiedzieć co zaszło dziś rano między mną, a moim „gachem" jak miała w zwyczaju nazywać eksa.

Kochana, stara plotkara. Uściskałbym ją, gdyby nie obawa, że mogę coś złapać

Po krótkiej walce ze starym zamkiem w drzwiach, wszedłem do przedpokoju. Widok znajomych, czerwonych ścian oraz starej szafki na buty, której nogi musiałem zastąpić kilkoma tomami książki telefonicznej, zadziałał na moje rozszalałe serce kojąco. Szybkim krokiem udałem się do sypialni. Po Wielkim Rozstaniu, pokój prezentował się niewiele gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Drzwi balkonowe oraz okna pozostały zasłonięte długimi zielonawymi zasłonami, kupionymi na jakiejś wyprzedaży. Pościel na podwójnym łóżku była zmielona, a jedna z poduszek rzucona w kąt. Świąteczne światełka zawieszone na ścianie pokrywała cienka warstewka kurzu. Rzuciłem zirytowane spojrzenie staremu świetlikowi. Przed wyjściem zapomniałem go zamknąć. Dzięki temu pokój wypełniało nie tylko świeże letnie powietrze, ale i irytujące bzykanie. Brawo Lovinio! Teraz mam na głowie wygłodniałe komary. Jedynym istotnym odstępstwem od normy, były rzeczy mojego eksa, porozrzucane po podłodze. Niemal poślizgnąłem się na jednej z jego koszul. Przekląłem tego debila w duchu. Tak naprawdę to_ ja _ rozrzuciłem te barachło, ale… Po co kupował takie śliskie szmaty, cholera?!

Dopadłem do szafy, którą zacząłem brutalnie wybebeszać z całej zawartości. Jeden t-shirt, drugi… W kwestii kupowania ciuchów wykazywałem się niewiele większym rozsądkiem od byłego.

W końcu założyłem nieco wyblakłą czerwoną bluzkę z dekoltem w serek. Nic specjalnego, ale co mi tam. Nie miałem nastroju na zabawę w króla podrywu.

No, przynajmniej nie teraz.

Spodni nie chciało mi się zmieniać, więc… byłem gotowy. Tylko po to ryzykowałem życiem na schodach? Porażka.

Sprawdzając, czy w kieszeniach jeansów mam klucze od domu i jakąś kasę na taksówkę, usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka, by chwilę odpocząć. Elizavieta pewnie się spije do pożygu i będę musiał ją zawieźć do domu, no a potem samemu jakoś wrócić. Po namyśle postanowiłem darować sobie branie telefonu, bardzo nieporęcznego cacka, którego strata mogła mnie mocno zaboleć. Ostatnio ze smutkiem zauważyłem, że zgubione komórki nie odrastają w magiczny sposób na drzewach. Co za rozczarowanie! Najwyżej zadzwonię z jej telefonu. Odłożyłem aparat na materac, gdy urządzenie zawibrowało, wygrywając irytującą melodyjkę. Zamiast odbierać, wstałem i rozsunąłem zasłony, wpuszczając do pokoju reszki słonecznego światła. Na samym dole dostrzegłem czerwoną Toyotę Aygo Elizaviety, zaparkowaną tuż pod blokiem. Bez zwłoki wyszedłem z mieszkania, kilka sekund później wracając się, aby je zamknąć.  
T-to nie z nieuwagi! Ja tylko… nieważne!

Tym razem winda łaskawie się pojawiła, rozsuwając drzwi z niemiłosiernym skrzypieniem. Klaustrofobicznie mała kabina całkiem przesiąkła zapachem smaru i uryny. Ohyda. Kto normalny szcza do windy, którą później będzie jeździł? Przynajmniej była szybka. Hamulce dawno się zepsuły, ale jak na razie nie było żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych. Bezpiecznie zjechałem na dół, udając się prosto do samochodu mojej przyjaciółki.

Przebiegając przed maską samochodu pomachałem Elizie, wściekle stukającej w ekran telefonu. Chyba odpisywała na SMS-a i po jej wyrazie twarzy założyłem, że nie była to nic miłego, ale raczej nie groźba karalna.

- Hej, co tam? – Zagadnąłem, zajmując miejsce z przodu. Dziewczyna westchnęła, niedbale rzucając komórkę przez ramię. Wylądowała na tylnej kanapie samochodu, przedtem dość mocno uderzając w oparcie. Czyli była zła.

- Roderich. Ma pretensje. – Przewróciła oczami, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Radio natychmiast ożyło i z głośników poleciał jakiś tandetny, dziewczyński pop. – Nie chce, żebym szła na imprezę bez niego.

- Mała, twój narzeczony powinien czasem wyciągnąć kij z tyłka. – Mruknąłem. Z ust Elizy wydobył się wymuszony śmiech.

- Taaa… Może. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy to całe małżeństwo to taki dobry pomysł. – Samochód powoli toczył się uliczką przy której mieszkałem. Jakieś dzieciaki rysowały na chodniku kredą, okazjonalnie rzucając kamykami. Małe szkodniki…

- To zjebany pomysł. Wyszalałabyś się jeszcze.

Eliza westchnęła głęboko. – Mówisz jak moja matka. Może skupmy się na czymś przyjemniejszym. Na przykład na tym, jak wyglądam? – Spojrzała na mnie znacząco. Chciała komplementu.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie krótką, czarną sukienkę, której głęboki dekolt zdobiły złote cekiny. Przypominało to trochę kolię. Na szczupłych nadgarstkach Elizy wisiało kilka cienkich bransoletek, mieniących się na srebrno, a brązowe włosy ułożyła w niedbały kok z tyłu głowy. Makijażowi nie przyglądałem się zbyt uważnie, ale musiałem przyznać, że usta muśnięte błyszczykiem wyglądały całkiem kusząco.

- Nic dziwnego, że Roderich nie chciał cię wypuścić…

Eliza uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby. Gdy wreszcie opuściliśmy blokowisko, samochód przyśpieszył. Dziewczyna sięgnęła ku radiu, coś przy nim majstrując, a sekundę po tym, samochód wypełnił dźwięk piosenki, którą doskonale znałem. Westchnąłem boleśnie.

- Lovi…

Przerwałem jej w pół słowa.- Jeśli myślisz, że zaśpiewam, to…

- Nie bądź nudny! Mój samochód, moje reguły. – Odparła, teraz z kolei przerywając mnie. Zakryłem uszy, wlepiając wzrok we własne kolana.

- _Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit, feelin' lit feelin' light, 2 am summer night._ - Eliza zawtórowała piosenkarzowi, zerkając na mnie kątem oka. – Lovi, dawaj!

Jęknąłem głośno, kręcąc głową.

- _Looooviii! _

Nie odpuści mi, co?

- _Rollin the midwest side and out, livin' my life, getting' out dreams _- Zanuciłem niechętnie.

- _I'ma do just what I want lookin' ahead no turnin' back!_

_- People told me slow my roll I'm screaming out, fuck that !_- Zacząłem z nieco większym entuzjazmem. Co? Lubię ten fragment!

_- I'm screaming out fuck that! I'm screaming out fuck that! _– Zaśpiewliśmy już razem.

_- Fuck that!_

_-Fuck that!_

_-Fuck thaaat!_

Eliza opuściła boczne szyby, wydając z siebie głośne „Fuck that~!", przez co kilku przechodniów podskoczyło ze strachu. Z trudem powstrzymałem wybuch śmiechu, pośpiesznie odwracając wzrok. Musiało być już po dziewiątej. Słońce prawie całkiem zaszło i kilka lamp ulicznych pobłyskiwało niemrawo. Elizavieta dalej sobie podśpiewywała, co jakiś czas szturchając mnie w ramię, ale przestała, kiedy za drugim razem pacnąłem jej rękę. Lekko. Nie skrzywdziłbym damy, nawet tak wnerwiającej jak ona!

Dom tego amerykańca znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, całkiem niedaleko dzielnicy w której mieszkałem. Rzecz jasna, moje podniszczone, brzydkie bloki nijak się miały do tamtych willi, ale co tam.

- Chciałbyś mieszkać w takiej chacie Lovi? – Zagadnęła mnie Eliza rozmarzonym głosem. Musiała zaparkować na samym początku ulicy, przy której Jones organizował imprezę. Przy chodnikach z obu stron stały sznury samochodów, od rozpadających się rzęchów po nówki z salonów. On serio zapraszał każdego.

- Coś ty. Oszalałbym po tygodniu. – Chwię mocowałem się z zapięciem pasa, ale cholerne ustrojstwo w końcu puściło. – Zerknąłem na nią kątem oka. Elizavieta oparła brodę na dłoni z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w trawnik jakiegoś dworku, na którym baraszkowała dwójka berbeci. Ich matka leżała niedaleko na leżaku, czytając książkę. Więc o to jej chodziło…

- Yhyyym… Ja bym nie miała nic przeciwko. Nie musieć się martwić o kasę, cały dzień spędzać z dzieciakami albo mężem… - Mówiła cichym, nieco smutnym głosem. Usłyszałem jak głośno przełyka ślinę, lekko pociągając nosem. Uniosłem dłoń, nieco się wahając. Ostrożnie położyłem ją na karku Elizy, czując jak kobieta podskakuje z zaskoczenia.

- Hej, nie rozklejaj mi się tu. Chodźmy to tego bezmózga i tańczmy aż będą nam krwawić stopy! Brzmi dobrze?

Elizavieta powoli pokiwała głową, wachlując twarz dłonią. – Brzmi zajebiście. – Powiedziała miękko.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja miałem problemy ze związkiem. Gdy wyszliśmy z samochodu, dziewczyna przycisnęła się do mojego ramienia i oparła na nim głowę. Uznałem, że raz na jakiś czas mogę być miły i pozwoliłem jej pozostać w tej pozycji. Szliśmy w milczeniu.

- Myślałem, że Jones ciągle jest na studiach. Dziwne, że starzy pozwalają mu urządzać coś takiego…

- Co się przejmujesz? To nie my będziemy sprzątać. – Eliza parsknęła śmiechem.

- Ale z ciebie zimna s-u-k-a.

Poczułem jak puszcza moje ramię, a zaraz potem…

- Za co to było? Ty wiedźmo! – Jęknąłem, łapiąc się za tył głowy.

- Uważaj na język Lovi. – Powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem.

Każda posiadłość, którą mijaliśmy, zdawała się jeszcze większa i bardziej okazała od poprzedniej. Elizavieta chłonęła ten widok jak gąbka, co chwilę pytając mnie o co sądzę którymś tam domu. Próbowałem udzielać jak najogólniejszych odpowiedzi, licząc, że za chwilę się zniechęci. Niestety nie doceniłem kobiecego uporu. Nasza zabawa trwała kilkanaście minut, nim dotarliśmy do celu.

- To chyba dom Jonesa!

- Myślisz? – Zapytałem sarkastycznie.

Posiadłość przed którą staliśmy, była największym kawałkiem cholernego gruzu jaki w życiu widziałem. Musiała mieć ze cztery piętra, a nawet nie chciałem myśleć, co miała w piwnicy. Rosnące na frontowym trawniku krzaki magnolii zostały malowniczo udekorowane stanikami, najróżniejszych fasonów i rozmiarów. Z przeszklonych drzwi frontowych dobiegała nas pulsująca, głośna muzyka będąca mieszanką różnych hitów z ostatnich kilku lat. Jakiś chłopak mnie potrącił, usiłując jak najszybciej dostać się do środka. Miał kurna szczęście, że nie zobaczyłem jego twarzy! Przechodząc przez bramę, Elizavieta uważnie przyglądała się wystawionym na widok publiczny stanikom. Nieoczekiwanie uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz.

- Katiusza tu jest!

- Skąd wiesz?

Bez słowa wskazała mi jeden z cyckonoszy. Był zrobiony z jakiejś tandetnej koronki i miał największy rozmiar jaki w życiu… oooh. Katiusza przyszła.

Eliza najwyraźniej przez chwilę myślała nad zdjęciem swojej bielizny, ale chyba jednak z tego zrezygnowała. Zwróciła na mnie swoje lśniące podnieceniem oczy. Poczułem się jak w liceum, kiedy sami urządzaliśmy dzikie imprezy w domach naszych rodziców, aby rano pośpiesznie wyganiać gości, licząc, że starzy nie zauważą zniszczeń. – Jesteś gotowy?

- Jeden facet się na ciebie gapi. – Eliza chuchnęła mi w twarz mieszkanką alkoholu i dymu papierosowego. Skrzywiłem się, odsuwając nieco głowę.

Chwilowo postanowiliśmy sobie przysiąść na szerokich, marmurowych schodach, którymi schodziło się do ogrodu. Tuż przed naszymi oczami rozciągał się podświetlany basen, pełen półnagich, a czasami nagich ludzi. DJ, jakiś porąbany wybryk natury ( serio, miał nawet czerwone oczy!) między wysuszaniem jednego piwa za drugim wrzucił jakiś klubowy kawałek, którego nazwy nie znałem. Ludzie przechodzili obok nas, czasem totalnie upaleni, pijani, bardzo rzadko trzeźwi.

- Który? – Zapytałem, oplatając ją ramieniem w talii. Dochodziła chyba druga w nocy, ale mieszanka wódki i redbulla nieźle mnie trzymała na nogach. – Tu jest jakiś miliard gość.

- Parkiet, jakieś trzy biuściaste laski od DJ-a. Te w neonowych stanikach.

Przeniosłem wzrok w miejsce o którym mówiła (panny bardzo rzucały się w oczy, jeśli wiecie o czym mówię). Faktycznie, tańczył tam jakiś koleś, ale było za daleko, abym mógł cokolwiek o nim powiedzieć. – To co, idziemy rozprostować kości?  
-Proszę, proszę żałoba skończona? – Dziewczyna zadrwiła, powoli podnosząc się ze schodów. Zrobiła to całkiem zgrabnie, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan. Nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę pośpiesznie zaaranżowanego parkietu, gdzie wokół stanowiska DJ-a tańczyła grupa ludzi, którzy mieli już nieźle w czubie, albo jeszcze nie szukali wolnego pokoju na małe _randez – vous. _Wiernie podążyłem za moją przyjaciółką, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam ochotę na jakąś noc bez zobowiązań. Sprawa z byłym trochę mnie bolała, choć pokusa odreagowania w czyichś ramionach była całkiem kusząca…

Z monstrualnych głośników huknęła nowa piosenka. Imprezowicze tańczyli jakby jutro świat miał się skończyć – energicznie, rozpaczliwie i z całych sił. Niemal widziałem, jak przez ich skórę wyparowuje stres i całe napięcie zgromadzone w ciągu tygodnia. _Carpe diem. _Elizavieta splotła ręce nad głową, powolnie bujając biodrami. Znałem tą pozę. Chciała zrobić małe _show_, co? Dobra, chętnie jej w tym pomogę.

Widząc mój krzywy uśmieszek, Eliza opuściła ręce i zaczęła naśladować moje ruchy. Obydwoje świetnie tańczyliśmy, a ta mała zabawa w lustro była niezłym popisem naszych możliwości.

_We're pretty and sick,_

_We're young and we're bored._

Kątem oka zauważyłem jak niektórzy zaczynają się nam przyglądać, a nawet nieumiejętnie kopiować. Elizavieta przewróciła oczami i zupełnie nieoczekiwanie złapała mnie za ramiona pociągając do przodu. Aby nie upaść musiałem wykonać krok do przodu. Teraz tańczyliśmy, czując jak nasze ciała co chwila się o siebie ocierają. Automatycznie oparłem ręce na jej biodrach, zmuszając dziewczynę, aby nieco zgięła kolana i zawiesiła mi ramiona na szyi.

- Stoi za mną. –Szepnęła konspiracyjnie. Oderwałem wzrok od jej oczu, przenosząc go nieco w bok.

Na chwilę zapomniałem jak się oddycha.

Przede mną niedbale tańczył młody, może dwudziestoletni mężczyzna. Jego pierś była naga, poza długim różańcem zwisającym z szyi nieznajomego. Czarne spodnie, które nosił leżały na nim jak druga skóra. Ciemne, zmierzwione włosy wyglądały jakby właśnie wstał z łóżka w którym robił coś _ bardzo niegrzecznego. _Poza tymi szczegółami, jeszcze jedno zwróciło moją uwagę - jego gorące, pełne pożądania spojrzenie. Kontrastujący z nim promienny uśmiech niemal powalił mnie na kolana. A to nie takie łatwe.

- O cholera… - Mruknąłem. Elizavieta zachichotała, nieco się ode mnie odsuwając.

- Bierz go tygrysie. Ja idę zobaczyć tą wannę piwa o której mówiła Katjusza… - Mrugnęła filuternie, odwracając się na pięcie. Nim opuściła tłum tancerzy, zdążyła mi jeszcze pomachać.

Odwróciłem wzrok od pleców Elizy, ponownie skupiając się na znajomym. Wyraźnie miał na mnie ochotę, ale nie miałem zamiaru ułatwiać mu łowów . Zmarszczyłem nos, widząc porozumiewawcze spojrzenie jakie mój przystojniak rzucił w kierunku DJ-a. Ke$ha skończyła śpiewać o przejmowaniu imprezy, a swój występ zaczął Enrique Iglesias. Tak chciał się bawić? Dobra, czemu nie.

Dopasowanie się do rytmu piosenki zajęło mi zaledwie kilka sekund. Tańczyłem udając, że wcale nie zauważam mężczyzny, który z każdym ruchem podchodził coraz bliżej. Tylko raz spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, oblizując górną wargę czubkiem języka. Dostrzegłem małą zmianę w jego twarzy. Na chwilę wybił się z rytmu, co skwitowałem urywanym śmiechem.  
Takie właśnie powinno być życie. Zabawa, głośna muzyka, alkohol, piękne dziewczyny i przystojni faceci. Po co zawracać sobie głowę pracą, nieudanymi związkami - życiem poza tym kolorowym snem? To bal, mój własny bal, a książę był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zegar bijący północ mnie nie powstrzyma przed wpadnięciem w jego ramiona, a kareta nie zamieni się w dynię.

Ze śmiechem na ustach obróciłem się dookoła, by nieoczekiwanie stanąć twarzą w twarz z moim wymarzonym księciem. Z tej odległości mogłem zauważyć szmaragdowozielony kolor jego tęczówek, wpatrzonych w moją twarz. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

_Please excuse me_

_I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

Czułem jak ciepłe palce mężczyzny kojąco gładzą grzbiet mojej dłoni. Nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą słowa, ale wiedziałem, że doskonale się rozumiemy. Dzisiejszego wieczoru szukaliśmy tego samego. Przeniósł swój uścisk na mój nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku domu Jonesa. Zamrugałem ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Żadnych ładnych słówek ani obietnic – tylko czyste pożądanie. To lubię.

Posłusznie ruszyłem za nim, wyrywając rękę z jego palców. Spojrzał na mnie nieco zaskoczony, lecz zaraz na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się ten uroczy uśmiech i błysk zadowolenia w oczach. Schowałem dłonie w kieszeniach jeansów, prychając z pogardą. Nieznajomy objął moje ramiona, nienachalnie, ale zdecydowanie popychając ku domowi.

Ledwie zwracałem uwagę na mijających nas ludzi i otoczenie. Podczas naszej podróży na któreś z pięter posiadłości obserwowałem wyłącznie jego. Profil twarzy, ruch mięśni, kolor skóry… Był wspaniały. Naprawdę przystojny. Idealna nagroda pocieszenia.

Na korytarzu, którym szliśmy panowała podejrzana pustka. Tylko ciche jęki dochodzące z pokojów świadczyły o ludzkiej obecności. Nikt tu nie marnował czasu. Nieznajomy otworzył kilka przypadkowych drzwi, lecz miał pecha – rzucano w jego kierunku przekleństwa albo chichoty i zaproszenia do zabawy. Przewróciłem oczami, zaborczo otaczając go ramionami w talii. Tej nocy był tylko mój. Mężczyzna śmiał się – miał głęboki, mruczący śmiech – szukając dalej. W końcu znaleźliśmy.

Sypialnia pogrążona była w ciemności. Jedynymi źródłami światła były reflektory włączone w ogrodzie, których blask wlewał się przez okna. Nie mogłem dostrzec szczegółów umeblowania, ale w tej chwili ważne było tylko wielkie, małżeńskie łóżko.

Mężczyzna nie tracił czasu. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły, obrócił mnie w swoją stronę, składając na moich ustach zdecydowany pocałunek. Natychmiast się odwzajemniłem, uparcie zaciskając wargi. Czułem jego ciepły język, błagalnie muskający moje usta, ale pozostawałem nieugięty. Zarzuciłem ręce na szyję kochanka, przyciskając się mocniej do jego ciała. Cicho jęknął w moje usta, ponawiając swoje nieme prośby.

W końcu znudzony uległem, odrobinę rozchylając wargi. Mężczyzna czekał na ten znak. Nasze języki splotły się w miłosnym tańcu, a on pogłębił pocałunek. Zaczynało brakować mi powietrza, ale nie miałem odwagi głębiej odetchnąć, aby przypadkiem mu nie przerwać. Tak jak się spodziewałem, całował świetnie. Był namiętny i żarłoczny, jakby od dawna nie miał okazji z nikim się migdalić. Z kącika moich ust spłynęła odrobina śliny, ściekając aż na szyję.

Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, dyszałem jak po długim biegu. Mężczyzna nacisnął moją dolną wargę kciukiem.

- Jesteś taki słodki… - Powiedział z akcentem. Niewiarygodnie seksownym, _hiszpańskim_ akcentem. Kolana mi zmiękły, ale oparłem się urokowi nieznajomego, ze złością odpychając jego dłoń.

- Jestem facetem, a nie jakimś pedałkiem. – Warknąłem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Odpowiedział mi śmiech mężczyzny.

- _Perdona. _Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. A teraz… - Położył ręce na moich biodrach, lekko naciskając. Oblizał wargi w podobny sposób, jak ja wcześniej. Tyle, że mu wyszło to o wiele lepiej, choć nie powiedziałbym tego głośno. - … przechodzimy do konkretów?

- Żebyś kurwa wiedział. – Złapałem go za rękę, tyłem zmierzając w kierunku podwójnego łóżka. Opadłem na miękką pościel patrząc na mężczyznę z dołu i parsknąłem cichym śmiechem. Zapraszająco rozłożyłem ramiona.

- No chodź. Zabawmy się.


	2. Ira

**Ira**

Przekręciłem się na drugi bok, nakrywając głowę kołdrą. Z korytarza dochodził histeryczny kobiecy głos, który wyrwał mnie ze snu.

- Spałeś z tą dziwką?! Jak mogłeś?!

O-ho…

- Kochanie ja…

- Żadne kochanie! A ty czego się śmiejesz szmato?!

Zamiast odpowiedzi, usłyszałem dźwięk ciała uderzającego w ścianę i chórek przerażonych głosów, wrzeszczących coś w stylu „Natasza przestań!". Jęknąłem, niechętnie rozchylając powieki. Drama z rana , cudownie. Nawet nie pozwolą się człowiekowi wyspać, tylko publicznie piorą brudy . Ziewnąłem szeroko, powoli podnosząc się na łokciach. Krótkie spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby stwierdzić, ze to zdecydowanie nie była moja mała, zapyziała sypialnia. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, ściany pokrywała ciemnozielona tapeta. Jakieś dziwaczne, krzykliwe meble, amerykańska flaga… No tak. Byłem w domu Jonesa. Odwróciłem głowę, aby zerknąć na okno, znajdujące się tuż nad wezgłowiem łóżka. Zaczynało świtać, ale impreza ciągle trwała. Muzykę ściszono tylko o kilka decybeli, aby goście dalej mogli głuchnąć i wrzeszczeć bez obawy, że zostaną usłyszani. Moje ubrania zostały bezceremonialnie rozrzucone po bogato zdobionym dywanie, a wśród nich zaplątało się kilka ciuchów, które widziałem pierwszy raz w życiu. Trochę zmartwił mnie fakt, że nigdzie nie było widać moich bokserek, ale trudno. Później je znajdę. Teraz miałem większy problem niż para gaci… jeśli mogę to nazwać problemem. Obok mnie, ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach, drzemał Antonio. Kilka godzin wcześniej, zanim zdarliśmy z siebie ubrania, zdążył zdradzić mi swoje imię.

Odgarnąłem kosmyk włosów z czoła chłopaka, w świetle poranka zauważając nowe szczegóły jego wyglądu. Ciemną skórę, kontrastującą z kremową pościelą, urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Otoczyłem kolana ramionami, opierając na nich dziwnie lekką głowę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmieszku. Pierwszy raz od trzech lat poszedłem do łóżka z przypadkowym facetem i czułem się z tym świetnie. Zero kaca moralnego. Ostrożnie zrzuciłem z siebie kołdrę, unikając budzenia Antonia. Nie żebym o niego dbał! Gdyby teraz wstał, nie dałby mi się w spokoju umyć. Śmierdziałem tanimi fajkami i potem, więc pomyślałem, że znalezienie łazienki i wzięcie szybkiego prysznica to doskonały pomysł. Niestety, rzeczywistość zweryfikowała marzenia. Kiedy tylko spróbowałem wstać, ostry ból zaatakował mój tyłek. Natychmiast opadłem na materac, wywołując kolejną salwę bólu.

- Kurwa… - zakląłem, czując jak łzawią mi oczy. Zapomniałem że tym razem to ja byłem na dole. Rzuciłem mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Nieźle sobie ulżył! Gdyby nie był taki… przekonujący w życiu bym mu na to nie pozwolił. Nagle jego uśmiechnięta twarz zaczęła mnie niesamowicie irytować. Złapałem Antonia za policzek i pociągnąłem mocno. Nawet nie zareagował, cholera! Próbowałem go ciągnąć za oba policzki jednocześnie, ale całkowity brak reakcji mężczyzny zniechęcił mnie. Ciągle tylko szczerzył się jak idiota.

- _Bastardo…_ - powiedziałem urażonym tonem. Mężczyzna mruknął przez sen coś, co brzmiało podobnie do_ „tomate"_ i zachrapał cicho. Przewróciłem oczami, ponownie usiłując pozbierać się do kupy.

Jakoś dotarłem do łazienki, która na moje szczęście przylegała do sypialni. Sama myśl o czołganiu się przez korytarz wywoływała ból. Niestety, nie było tu wanny z jacuzzi, tylko zwykły prysznic. Co za rozczarowanie… przynajmniej znalazłem pod natryskiem jakieś mydło. Strumienie gorącej wody z mydlinami zmyły ze mnie irytujący smród, przy okazji pomagając rozluźnić obolałe mięśnie. Odetchnąłem z rozkoszą. Jakoś to rozchodzę, ale może zamiast rozpamiętywać to co złe, warto przypomnieć sobie to co przyjemne? Odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy, uśmiechając się do siebie. Antonio był świetny w łóżku. Choć przez większość czasu był ostry, wiedział, kiedy potrzebowałem czułości. Przeciągnąłem się, przywołując wspomnienie jego dłoni na moim ciele, delikatnie muskające sutki, żebra, kości biodrowe… Zadrżałem. Spuściłem wzrok na swoją pierś, zauważając dziwnie znajome, ciemne ślady.

- O nie. – jęknąłem zduszonym głosem. Moja klatkę piersiową i brzuch pokrywały malinki, tak samo jak biodra oraz ramiona. Świetnie, wyglądałem jak miłośnik SM! Przysięgam, ten gość mi za to zapłaci…

Wyszedłem spod prysznica, łapiąc za miękki ręcznik leżący na małej półce obok kabiny. Dokładnie wytarłem całe ciało, w myślach planując zemstę na Antoniu. Ogolić mu głowę? Wykastrować? Nie, to za mało okrutne. Bardzo niezadowolony ze swojego odkrycia, zawiązałem ręcznik na biodrach i opuściłem łazienkę.

- Czyli to jednak nie był sen.

Mężczyzna wreszcie łaskawie otworzył oczy. Leżał bokiem na łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie z uśmiechem. Popatrzyłem na niego z udawaną niechęcią. Wyglądał tak uroczo z potarganymi włosami i opuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami, że prawie mu wybaczyłem jak obszedł się z moim ciałem.

Prawie.

- Nie był, ale twój książę zmywa się z balu. – powiedziałem obojętnym głosem. Hiszpan lekko wydął wargi.

- Nie bądź taki… Zostań jeszcze na chwilę… - kusił.

- Wiesz jak mnie tyłek boli? Nawet nie licz na kolejny numerek dupku. – prychnąłem.

Z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach, Antonio bezradnie rozłożył ramiona – Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – lekko zmrużył oczy, wlepiając we mnie pożądliwy wzrok. – Wiesz, że nie musisz tu chodzić w ręczniku? Nie mam nic przeciwko nagości…

- Nie w tym życiu koleś.

Zacząłem zbierać swoje ciuchy, jednym uchem słuchając narzekań mężczyzny na to jaki jestem okropny. Miałem mu powiedzieć, żeby się przyzwyczajał, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język. Niestety, moich gaci wciąż nigdzie nie było widać.

- Cholera… Widziałeś może czarne bokserki w po… po…

- Pomidory? – dokończył za mnie. Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy, jeśli było to możliwe.

- Tak! Widziałeś?

- Skąd.

Rzuciłem mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale było widać, że gość nic więcej mi nie powie. Dobra, jakbym miał pierwszy raz w życiu wracać bez bielizny! Zadzierając nos do góry odwróciłem się na pięcie i dumnym krokiem wróciłem do łazienki. Zamykając drzwi, dla pewności przekręciłem zamek w drzwiach.

- Uparciuch z ciebie. Nie szkodzi, lubię takich.

- Tak? A ja nie znoszę złodziei bielizny. – odparłem, wciągając spodnie na nogi. Prawa nogawka miała dziwną plamę na udzie i śmierdziała wódką.

- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego caramelito!

Parsknąłem śmiechem, sięgając po przepoconą bluzkę. – Czemu jakoś ci nie wierzę?

Cisza.

- Hej, dasz mi swój numer?

Zastygłem w trakcie zakładania t-shirtu przez głowę. Mimo, że w głosie Antonia słychać było flirciarską nutę, brzmiał dziwnie poważnie. Przyznam, kusiło mnie. Kiedy trafiasz z takim ciachem do łóżka, masz wrażenie, że trafiłeś w totka. Ale prośba o numer telefonu? Pieprzona kumulacja! Założyłem bluzkę, usiłując ignorować jej obrzydliwy zapach. - Masz własny. – burknąłem, otwierając drzwi. Zaskoczony Antonio niemal wyskoczył z łóżka, co skwitowałem złośliwym rechotem. Najwyższy czas opuścić tę imprezę. Może zdążyłbym trochę odespać tą noc, nim eks wpadnie odebrać swoje rzeczy...

- Kawał lodu z ciebie… - facet usiadł prosto, opierając szczękę na dłoni. – To może chociaż powiesz mi jak się nazywasz?

Odwróciłem wzrok. Nie chciałem, aby przyłapał mnie na wpatrywaniu się w jego apetyczne mięśnie brzucha oraz rejony położone nieco niżej. Nie miałem okazji dokładnie się mu przyjrzeć, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli. Imię… czemu nie. Niech wie z kim spędził najlepszą noc swojego bezwartościowego życia.

- Jak się nazywam? – powtórzyłem, z wolna podchodząc do chłopaka. Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka, pochylając się w jego stronę. Położyłem dłoń tuż nad sercem Latynosa, pieszczotliwie gładząc rozgrzaną skórę. Antonio spojrzał na mnie przymrużonymi oczami, przysuwając się odrobinę. Nasze usta spotkały się w niewinnym pocałunku, który nieoczekiwanie przerodził się w coś dzikszego. Zapominając chwilowo o wcześniejszym pytaniu, naparłem na niego dominująco, żądając więcej. Mężczyzna po chwili rozchylił wargi. Wsunąłem między nie język , zaskoczony tym, jak szybko oddał mi kontrolę. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, zacisnąłem palce na jego ramionach, z zapałem przejmując inicjatywę. Wdrapałem się na kolana Latynosa, nie mogąc odmówić sobie drobnej przyjemności, jaką było otarcie się pośladkami o rosnącą erekcję Antonia.

Wielka szkoda, że to wszystko na co zamierzałem mu pozwolić.

Przerwałem pocałunek, niechętnie odsuwając głowę do tyłu. Mój kochanek wyglądał rozkosznie ze swoim zamglonym spojrzeniem oraz gorącym rumieńcem na policzkach. Jego usta lśniły od naszej ślin, którą nieśmiało zlizał, zauważając moje spojrzenie.

- Mam na imię Lovino Vargas... – szepnąłem z krzywym uśmiechem. – ... i lepiej je sobie zapamiętaj.

– Zapamiętam. – odpowiedział miękko, wyciągając ręce aby mnie objąć. Zsunąłem się na podłogę, zgrabnie unikając dotyku mężczyzny. Nonszalanckim gestem poprawiłem zmierzwione włosy, mrugając figlarnie. Usta Antonia wygięły się w podkówkę, jak u niezadowolonego dziecka.

- No to cześć. – powiedziałem, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć „do zobaczenia". – doszedł mnie głos Latynosa. Brzmiała w nim taka pewność, że prawie mu uwierzyłem.

- Nie… raczej wątpię. – szepnąłem, opuszczając sypialnię.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się, żałośnie skrzypiąc. Powoli przestawałem zwracać uwagę na ten dźwięk, chodź smród szczyn drażnił mnie tak samo, jak w dniu w którym się wprowadziłem. Przetarłem zmęczone oczy, heroicznym wysiłkiem powstrzymując szerokie ziewnięcie. Od starszej pani, która wracała z kościoła usłyszałem, że było już po ósmej, więc mogłem jeszcze się wyspać, nim były wpadnie po swoje śmieci. Wkroczyłem na klatkę, marząc o dużej kawie, kiedy…

- Lovi?

… stanąłem oko w oko z moim eksem. Cholera.

- Francis. – odpowiedziałem chłodno, obrzucając go taksującym spojrzeniem. – Co ty tu robisz tak kurewsko wcześnie?

Mężczyzna zbył moje pytanie milczeniem, poprawiając pasek sportowej torby, zawieszonej na ramieniu. Nawet w nieświeżych ubraniach i niechlujnie związanych włosach prezentował się… poprawnie. Wkurwiający dupek. Westchnąłem głęboko, wygrzebując z kieszeni spodni klucze. – Jak długo tu sterczysz?

- Chwilę. – odparł, uparcie unikając mojego spojrzenia. – Właśnie miałem dzwonić.

- Aha. – mruknąłem inteligentnie, przekręcając klucz w starym zamku. Uchyliłem drzwi, ponaglając blondyna wzrokiem. Mężczyzna kiwnął mi głową, dziwnie przygaszony. Nerwowo przygryzał usta, rzucając w moim kierunku nieśmiałe spojrzenia. Przewróciłem oczami, niecierpliwie machając ręką.

- No idź, nie mam całego dnia. – warknąłem, wchodząc do środka. Od razu skierowałem się do sypialni z której zabrałem jakieś czyste ciuchy. Wychodząc z pokoju, natknąłem się na Francisa. – Zajmuję łazienkę na kilka minut. Nie zepsuj niczego. – przestrzegłem go zirytowanym głosem.

– Kac czy okres ? – zapytał Francis, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Pieprz się! – burknąłem, czując na twarzy rumieniec gniewu. Cholera, dałem się sprowokować. Minąłem go, wpadając do łazienki jak burza. Zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi, zacząłem zdzierać z siebie cuchnącą bluzkę. Debil. Przyłazi bladym świtem i próbuje ze mną rozmawiać jak dawniej. Z furią wepchnąłem ciuchy do przepełnionego kosza na pranie, pod nosem mrucząc przekleństwa. Wciągnąłem na siebie wcześniej zabraną białą bluzkę z długim rękawem oraz jeansy, ucięte tuż nad kolanami. Ubrania były pogniecione, ale nie miałem zamiaru stroić się dla tego bęcwała. Jeszcze sobie nie wiadomo co pomyśli…

Opuszczając łazienkę, prawie wpadłem na opasłego kocura Francisa. Zwierzak zamiauczał na mój widok, bezczelnie próbując ocierać się o moje nogi. Jak pan, taki zwierz!

- Po cholerę przytargałeś tego sierściucha? – jęknąłem, odsuwając kota stopą. Pers fuknął, groźnie obnażając zęby cienkie i ostre jak igły.

- Nie miałem z kim go zostawić, a wiesz, że Jacques nie lubi być sam. – odparł, pojawiając się w drzwiach sypialni. Zawołał kota, który natychmiast do niego podreptał tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały mu jego krótkie łapy.

- Taak… wiem. – wycedziłem, wspominając ile randek zepsuł nam ten głupi futrzak. – I przytargałeś go w tej torbie…?

– Smycz zostawiłem tutaj. – powiedział. – Mogę jutro wpaść po telewizor ?

- Rób co chcesz. – burknąłem krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Tylko zadzwoń wcześniej. Mogę być zajęty.

Francis rzucił mi niedowierzające spojrzenie. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko się rozmyślił, powracając do pakowania ubrań. Byłem zdziwiony, że dał radę zmieścić te szmaty w jednej torbie. Przez kilka minut obserwowałem mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze będę musiał go znosić. W końcu wycofałem się do bezpiecznej, wolnej od kotów i eksów kuchni. Jak wszystko w moim mieszkaniu, pomieszczenie było malutkie. Starczyło miejsca tylko na dwie odrapane szafki, starą lodówkę, staromodny dwukomorowy zlew i kuchenkę gazową. W oknie znajdowała się żeliwna krata, którą wstawił poprzedni właściciel, artystyczna dusza. Cienkie pręty ułożono w geometryczne wzory , które zdecydowanie lepiej prezentowałyby się na większym oknie. Kamienny parapet zastawiłem ceramicznymi doniczkami. Przez większość roku hodowałem w nich zioła takie jak bazylia, koper czy mięta. Teraz jakoś nie miałem nastroju by bawić się w ogrodnika, więc donice pozostawały puste. Niestety na sen nie miałem szans, ale kawa wciąż pozostawała w moim zasięgu. Nalałem wody do czajnika, po czym postawiłem go na kuchence, włączając gaz. Kiedy woda zaczynała się gotować, ja próbowałem wymyślić jakiś sposób pozbycia się okropnej, czerwonej plamy na białej ścianie. Powstała wczoraj, kiedy rzuciłem w Francisa butelką wina po odkryciu jego zdrad.

Po namyśle uznałem, że lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju. Czajnik zagwizdał przenikliwie, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań. Wyłączyłem gaz, sięgając do najbliższej szafki po kubek i kawę rozpuszczalną.

- Byłeś u Alfreda? – usłyszałem głos Francisa dochodzący z łazienki. Wreszcie zabierze te swoje śmierdzące mazidła.

- Kogo?

- Jonesa.

- Aha. Może. – odkrzyknąłem, wsypując do kubka dwie łyżki kawy. - A ty?

- Wpadłem na godzinkę, ale nie spodobało mi się. Za dużo hałasu i narajanych małolatów.

- Zapomniałem, że wolisz tanie wina i kluby ze striptizem. – powiedziałem kąśliwie.

- Ha-ha. Dowcip ci się od wczoraj zaostrzył?

Moja dłoń zamarła nad rączką czajnika. Zacisnąłem oczy, mieląc w ustach kolejne przekleństwa. Chuj. Dupek. Cwel. Francis przez chwilę milczał, ale chyba w końcu zrozumiał, że powiedział coś nie tak.

Usłyszałem jego kroki na korytarzu, a zaraz potem poczułem ramiona mężczyzny wokół mojej talii. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem…

- Dokładnie. Nie powinieneś. – przerwałem, zdecydowanie go od siebie odpychając. Podszedłem do lodówki, udając, że szukam mleka. – Pośpiesz się. Niedobrze mi jak na ciebie patrzę.

Blondyn opuścił wzrok na podłogę, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Nie chciałem cię zranić. – szepnął.

Pokręciłem głową, czując gulę w gardle. - Trzeba było o mnie pomyśleć, zanim zbajerowałeś tą szmatę. –warknąłem, zatrzaskując drzwiczki. Kilka szklanych pojemników w środku zadzwoniło żałośnie.

- To był wypadek! – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Wypadek?! Nazywasz wypadkiem twojego chuja w jej ustach?! – wbiłem w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Poniosło mnie, dobra?! Wypiłem więcej niż zazwyczaj…

– Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz! Gorszej wymówki nie mogłeś znaleźć?! – wrzasnąłem. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, usiłując choć trochę się uspokoić. – Rok temu ci darowałem, teraz nie popełnię tego samego błędu!

Nawet dzisiaj pamiętałem imię tamtej dziewczyny. Femke. Ładna, piersiasta blondynka, którą poznaliśmy w nocnym klubie. Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy ja spałem, pijany w trzy dupy, ten ćwok pojechał do jej domu. Kilka miesięcy później dziewczyna zadzwoniła do mnie, twierdząc, że Francis jest ojcem jej dziecka. Nie był, ale nic to nie zmieniło.

Przepraszał mnie. Błagał na kolanach i płakał. Obiecywał, że to się nie powtórzy.

A ja jak idiota mu uwierzyłem.

Wczoraj popołudniu na wycieraczce znalazłem grubą kopertę, bez nadawcy czy adresu zwrotnego. Pokazałem paczkę Francisowi, który zaproponował, abyśmy obejrzeli ją razem. Pewnie wciąż tego żałuje.

Koperta zawierała plik zdjęć na których widoczny był mój były chłopak w towarzystwie kilku nieznanych mi osób. Niektóre fotografie były niewinne – Francis tańczący z jakąś laską, Francis stojący przed hotelem z obcym facetem. Większość przedstawiała mojego eksa w nieco bardziej „dorosłych" sytuacjach: obściskiwanie jakiejś panny, całowanie się z dwoma facetami na raz. Każde zdjęcie miało na odwrocie datę i miejsce wykonania. Dowiedziałem się, co ten chuj robił kiedy ponoć odwiedzał kuzyna, szedł z Jacquesem do weterynarza, albo pił z kolegami.

Francis pokręcił głową. – Wiem, że królewsko spieprzyłem, ale proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze. – powiedział, wyraźnie zdesperowany. Zrobił niepewny krok w moim kierunku. Nie zareagowałem.

- Nie ma o czym myśleć. To koniec. – odparłem. Wcisnąłem dłonie w kieszenie jeansów, odwracając wzrok. – Powinieneś iść.

Mężczyzna mnie nie słuchał. Zbliżył się jeszcze o kilka centymetrów, aby niezdarnie mnie objąć. Szarpnąłem się wściekle. – Przestań! – fuknąłem. Był za blisko. W miejscach, gdzie nasze ciała się stykały, piekła mnie skóra. Mogłem go z łatwością odepchnąć, ale nie miałem na to siły. Ze zgrozą uświadomiłem sobie, że jakaś część mnie chciała mu wybaczyć. Mimo tych wszystkich zdrad i złamanych obietnic, myśl, że już nigdy nie poczuję ciepła ciała Francisa, że on zniknie z mojego życia…

... to bolało.

- Lovi… - szepnął, zacieśniając uścisk. Przymknąłem oczy, wdychając kojący zapach jego perfum. Od lat używał tylko jednej marki. Dłoń mężczyzny czule gładziła mnie po włosach, a usta muskały mój policzek.

- Ty idioto… Znowu się nie ogoliłeś. - mruknąłem zrezygnowany. Nawet te wszystkie zdrady nie mogły zmienić faktu, że go kochałem. Miałem nadzieję, że będziemy razem zawsze.

Z czasem pocałunki Francisa zaczęły być bardziej natarczywe, a jego dłonie zdawały się krążyć po całym moim torsie. – H-hej, przestań durniu! – powoli przestawało mi się to podobać. Wyczuwałem, że wyraźnie ma ochotę spróbować na mnie taktyki „seks na zgodę". Złapałem mężczyznę za nadgarstki, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. – Powiedziałem przestań!

Francis syknął z bólu, cofając dłonie jak oparzony. Spojrzał na mnie zniesmaczony, zlizując krew z ranki. – Dlatego to robiłem! – warknął – Jesteś zimny jak ryba!

Zamarliśmy, wbijając wzrok w swoje twarze.

- Zimny jak ryba…? – zapytałem głosem wypranym z emocji. Patrzyłem na niego obojętnie, wewnątrz gotując się z gniewu.

- Nie to miałem na myśli! Chciałem…

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, palcem wskazującym i kciukiem chwytając za brzeg mojej bluzki. – Nie wszyscy tak uważają. – powiedziałem, unosząc materiał na wysokość piersi. Francis gapił się na moją klatkę piersiową bez słowa. Oczom mężczyzny ukazały się malinki, których narobił mi Antonio. Przynajmniej się do czegoś przydadzą. – Ty się może nudziłeś u Jonesa, ale ja nie koniecznie. – opuściłem bluzkę. Mój były wciąż stał jak skamieniały.

- Zdziwiony? – zapytałem, dziwnie podekscytowany. Z moich ust wypłynął potok słów, którego nie mogłem powstrzymać. – To był jakiś obcy facet. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, tylko od razu poszliśmy do łóżka. Znasz to uczucie, nie? Wiesz, że robisz coś złego, ale nie możesz się powstrzymać, bo to takie przyjemne!

Bawiło mnie to. Na twarzy Francisa widziałem rozczarowanie i ból, powiększające się z każdym kolejnym słowem. Zimna ryba, tak?

- Szkoda, że nie wziąłem od niego numeru. Moglibyśmy się znowu umówić na szybki numer, ale nie szkodzi. Będą inni.

- Lovino…

- Co? Złościsz się? Bo się jeszcze przejmę! Masz co chciałeś chuju! – ramiona Francisa drgnęły i nim zrozumiałem co się dzieje, poczułem uderzenie w policzek. Wpadłem na szafkę kuchenną, strącając kubek na podłogę. Ceramiczne naczynie roztrzaskało się, rozsiewając dookoła fragmenty skorupki oraz granulki kawy. Ostrożnie dotknąłem pulsującego bólem policzka, jednocześnie spoglądając na blondyna z niedowierzaniem. Uderzył mnie?

Jego ręka wciąż była uniesiona do góry, a brwi zmarszczone w gniewnym grymasie. Otworzyłem usta, aby wrzasnąć, żeby się wynosił, ale nim wydusiłem z siebie choć słowo, Francis wybiegł z kuchni. Usłyszałem zdenerwowane miauknięcie kota oraz szelest torby, dochodzące z sypialni. Opuściłem wzrok na rozbity kubek, mimowolnie zaciskając zęby.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i zostałem całkiem sam.

Opadłem na kolana, niezdarnie zbierając odłamki gołymi rękami. Zauważyłem, że moje dłonie niebezpiecznie drżą i nie minęło wiele czasu, nim krew spłynęła na turkusowe linoleum. Skaleczyłem się.

Wrzuciłem zebrane fragmenty kubka do zlewu, niezdarnie zabierając się za szukanie plastra, lub chociaż papierowego ręcznika. W głowie miałem całkowitą pustkę. Kiedy znalazłem pojedynczy plaster i wodę, uderzyła mnie myśl, że Francis nigdy wcześniej mnie nie uderzył. Nawet w żartach. Ja prawie cały czas okładałem go pięściami, szczypałem, podstawiałem nogi, ale… on nigdy mnie nie zranił. Przycisnąłem dłoń do ust, chcąc powstrzymać wydobywający się z nich rozpaczliwy szloch.

- Dupek. Idiota. _Bastardo!_ – zawyłem.

Mówiłem o Francisie… czy o sobie?


End file.
